1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital signal receiving apparatus and a receiving method for receiving for example a digital satellite broadcast and re-transmitting the received signals through a digital cable broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
In CS (Communication Satellite) digital broadcast signals for video data, audio data, and/or text data, NIT (Network Information Table) list only services that are being broadcast. Services listed in NIT, not in PAT and/or EIT are treated as those that are stopped by an STB (Set Top Box) or the like.
When a digital CS broadcast is received and re-transmitted through a digital cable broadcast, there may be services listed in PAT and/or EIT, not in NIT. Such a situation does not take place in a digital CS broadcast. In a digital cable broadcast STB or the like, when the same process as a digital satellite broadcast STB is performed, a malfunction or a delay of operation may result in.
An object of the present invention is to provide a digital signal receiving apparatus and a receiving method that normally operate even if there is a service listed in PAT and/or EIT, not in NIT.
A first aspect of the present invention is a digital signal receiving apparatus for receiving a digital broadcast signal having a first information table and a second information tale, the first information table representing the relation between physical information of transmission paths and deliverable data, the second information table representing deliverable data, the apparatus comprising a means for successively searching services represented with the second information table, a means for generating a list that represents services represented with the first information table, and a means for performing a predetermined process corresponding to the generated list.
A second aspect of the present invention is a digital signal receiving method for receiving a digital broadcast signal having a first information table and a second information table, the first information table representing the relation between physical information of transmission paths and deliverable data, the second information table representing deliverable data, the method comprising the steps of (a) successively searching services represented with the second information table, (b) generating a list that represents services represented with the first information table from those searched at step (a), and (c) performing a predetermined process corresponding to the generated list.
According to the present invention, among services listed in PAT and/or EIT as information with respect to deliverable data, a list for those in an information table such as NIT that represents the relation between physical information of transmission paths and deliverable data is generated. Corresponding to the list, a process for displaying EPG can be performed.